Passing Notes
by amy2may
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Kairi will be spending it alone again, but destiny calls out to her as Sora and Roxas are passing notes in class. Kairi has butterflies in her stomach to know what it says. Will she read it and risk Sora's hatred or let it be like nothing happened... unless the professor beats her to it. Oneshot! Happy-late-Valentine's Day! FOLLOW FOR NEW KH STORY NEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day-Oneshot**

Kairi sat in her seat at school, tapping her pencileraser on the desktop. She was bored out of her mind, even if today was Valentines Day. She'd spend it lonely; again. Kairi didn't mind, though. She thought the holiday was a waste anyways. It seemed Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, and Naminé would be spending the day together like the holidays didn't exsist.  
Professor Xemnas kept talking, not that anyone noticed. Suddenly, note was placed on her desk. On the front it read,  
To: Sora  
From: Roxas  
_I wonder what they're writing about?_ Selphie, the one who passed the note to her, leaned over to Kairi's desk, not tearing her eyes from the Professor, and whispered to the redhead, "Pass it to Roxas." Kairi, whom was confused, glanced over to Sora. Even if he was on the other side of the room, it was obvious that he turned pale. What's going on? He motioned for Kairi to pass the note, hurriedly. She hesitated, but finally passed the note to Sora's 'other.' Roxas thanked the girl, relieved, and took the paper out of her grasp. Kairi knew something was going on alright, but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly. She observed as the less-spiker blonde wrote a response. Soon, the note was back in her possession. Out of curiosity, she wanted to read the note. Just to skim across it, or to know what they were talking about at the least. Kairi thought of all the possible conclusions. _Maybe they were only bored? Roxas could like a girl. What about Naminé, though? They're made for each other! Or worse... Sora could have a Valentine... no, no, no. He couldn't. Could he?_ The crimson haired girl gulped, but handed the note over to Selphie. Finally, after the line of pupils trying to get the folded piece of paper to Sora, tossed it to him. Had it just been her realizing that Sora or Roxas's secrets remain written on that single piece of information? Apparently, because she was the only to hesitate when the note was on her desk. She wanted to know desperately!  
Sora read the letter, then glanced at Roxas, then to Kairi. Why did he just look at her? This is strange.  
Once the note was back in her hands, Kairi looked to Sora, and to Roxas. She smiled at the two and began to unfold their secrets. The blood in Sora's face stopped flowing at that moment. Roxas waved his hands in front of him, signaling her to stop, but she resumed. Sora stood from his desk, gaining every pair of eyes in the room, and silenced Professor Xemnas. Kairi froze. What in the world is he going to do?

"What's going on here?" the professor demanded. Sora only shook his head and calmly replied, "Kairi don't, whatever you do." Xemnas saw the letter Kairi was holding and he walked over to her seat. She plainly handed the note over to here teacher and slouched. _Sora is going to hate me now._ He opened up the letter and began to read it aloud. When he started, Sora sat in defeat, and buried his head in his hands. Kairi raised an eyebrow. _I wonder what's so bad about it?_

The note read:  
"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Sora, what's wrong? You've seemed down all day?"

"I don't know what to do Roxas! It's Valentines Day, again, and she's probably not interested in me because I've bored her to death! I haven't done anything to increase our relationship since I came back!"

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. I was nervous when I asked Naminé out. I felt the same way you did, but turns out she loved me." All eyes turned to Roxas and Naminé. The couple grinned at each other, blushing lightly.

"Yeah well, Kairi is getting suspicious. What if she figures out?" Now, all attention was glued to the cherry haired, blue-eyed beauty. Woah, does that mean? He likes her? Sora likes Kairi? Wide-eyed, Kairi flashed a look to the loved one, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Well, you want her to know don't you?"

"Not like this, not by a note. I want to tell her face-to-face that I've loved her since the day we met. That's why I believe in love at first sight, Roxas! Because of her! Seven years of me loving her! I've fought Heartless, the Organization, and Maleficent, and I can't tell Kairi how I feel! Curse my lack of courage."

Hot tears filled Kairi's eyes and with that, Sora stood up and left the room, and Kairi chased after him. Professor Xemnas pressed the intercom button on the wall. "Principal Yuffie, Sora and Kairi just left my class without permission after having a 'moment' in my class." He informed her. You could hear Yuffie squeal, "Oh how sweet! On Valentines too!" she cleared her throat, "But of course there will be consequences. Carry on." Yuffie hung up. The class was filled with different emotions, shock, awe, giggles, and envy. Sora had it all, according to the girls, and based on the guys' opinion, Kairi was the full package.

"Sora! Slow down!" Kairi called out to him, trying to catch up after he'd run away into a different hall. He finally stopped and turned. "Look Kairi, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but like I wrote in the note, that wasn't how I wanted to tell you." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "And I understand if you don't feel the same-" Sora was cut short by Kairi hugging him, clutching for dear life. "No, don't even start being modest Sora. I love you too!" She sobbed, the tears staining her face and damping his shirt. When she calmed down a little, she looked up into his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to tell me in any other way, but how were you planning to tell me before?"

He shrugged with her remaining in his arms, "I'm not sure, but I know how I wanted it to end." Kairi cocked her head to the side, but all of her questions were answered when Sora leaned down to eye-level and whispered in her ear. "Like this," and kissed her sending a spark through both of their bodies. Kairi's eyes widened in pure shock, but she gave in a within a second. She wrapped her arms around the neck of her love and Sora slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips her warm and soft, more than she imagined. To him, she was sweeter now than ever. Her lips tasted like what he thought a Paopu would. When air couldn't reach their lungs anymore, the two parted and smiled. For a while, the lovers gazed into a different pair crystal eyes.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble." Sora laughed after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oh well, I have you." She winked.

"I love you." Sora sincerely stated as he gently took her hand and they walked back to class. We they stepped in, the couple was greeted with scolding from their professor, wolf-whistles, cat-calls, clapping, and chants. Kairi face-palmed herself as Sora winked to the class. Roxas stood up and called, "You go man!"

Next thing you know, Sora asked Kairi to be his girlfriend in detention the next day. Jerks in the classroom were jealous of him, and girls giggled. Valentines Day was officially Kairi's favorite holiday and their anniversary. Though, the pair celebrated everyday together as if it was Valentine's Day.

* * *

**A/N Well that was shorter than I thought it was going to be, but I typed it on my IPod. I know Valentine's Day was a few days ago, but I had to do a Oneshot, and that was the perfect time. I hope you enjoyed! I'm not to big on it myself, but I thought the idea was cute. Anyways, Happy-late-Valentine's Day! & Sorry for any mistakes or grammar mistakes.**

**P.S Yuffie as principal... it was an original. xD**

**Remember,Sora&Kairi**


	2. UPDATES FOR NEW KH STORIES!

**Ayee! This is amy2may, apparently, and I just wanted to tell you guys a little about my upcoming Kingdom Hearts stories! I have written three and I'm trying to decide which to begin first. I'm tied between two series. I'll give you a summary for both. I feel as if the second one is much better written and thought out, but the first one will indeed be longer, more on the edge, and extremely fun to read. I'll give you summaries for both stories. Also, without a doubt, both stories will be Sokai. 3**

**1) At last Sora had returned, but of course he asked to be taken away again. This time, I will not be waiting by the shore day after day for his return. No; this time, I'll fight, by his side.**

**Sora and Kairi set off into a long journey to battle Heartless and regain Sora's stolen Keyblade, now in the Organization's possession. Didn't the Keyblade spawn back to him? It was all so much to comprehend. Checking the old worlds, and traveling new ones, together they will retrieve the blade and try once again to destroy the Organization once and for all. Riku, on the other hand, will set off on his own after being left behind. Sora had made the stupid mistake, and Riku will fix it. Many twists and turns throughout the story. A weird scar on Kairi's head shaped as the Organization's symbol? Namine's out-of-the-ordinary actions? Axel's alive? Who is that girl always with Roxas and Axel? Where's the Keyblade? All questions will be answered soon.**

**2) A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up. Yours and Mine. Seventeen year old Kairi hasn't heard his voice in two years, and she was pretty sure she'd never hear it again. The Princess of Heart had gone into deep depression and only Riku and Namine know of the sickening scars that cover her arm, but two uninvited guests know also. Sora had been locked behind bars due to his surrendering against the Organization. After being lied to by Xemnas, he needs to escape to save his friend. Little does he know of white lies. Riku tries to help Kairi the best he can while the citizens of the Disney Castle prepare for the takeoff of Donald, Goofy, and Queen Minnie to search for warriors. King Mickey's death left them desperate for Sora. Will broken hearts be healed, or remain dust?**

**Which one you like? Also, I have a poll up for the name of the second one! Check it out, if not comment which you like better: Internal Love or Long Time No See? Anyways, thanks so much guys and please vote! Show me you care, you probably don't, but you know. A girl can hope. cx Bye!**

**Remember,Sora&Kairi**


End file.
